


Last Kiss, Forever

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Harry and Draco's last kiss from chapter 4 of Jamie2109's fic, "Please Don't Ask Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The fic this illustration is for can be read [here](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/195225.html). [Please Note: Parts of this fic are rated NC-17].

  
**Last Kiss, Forever**


End file.
